There is strong demand for reduction in size and weight of electronic devices such as notebook personal computers and portable telephones. To meet this demand, a flat cable is often employed in these types of electronic devices, as a cable that requires a small wiring space and may efficiently transfer multiple processing signals to a board disposed in a housing (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2003-324289, No. 2004-296759 and No. 2006-135028).
Generally, not only the above-described flat cable but also other types of cables are often made to have an extra length for the purpose of facilitating the wiring work. However, the extra length of the cable becomes unnecessary after the wiring work and hinders assembly work subsequent to the wiring work, thereby impairing workability, which is a problem.